


Daxter and the Impellment Band

by Pomyum



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Furry, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Twincest, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Winning a strange artifact in a poker game, Daxter finds out it's a special bracelet meant to control minds, and his first target is the woman he's lusted after for so long: Ashelin.A commission from JSFNorthernCommand.





	Daxter and the Impellment Band

Daxter peered over his cards, his expression as neutral as possible, his eyes as relaxed as he could make them. It wasn't working. His poker face was awful. His eyebrows raised and lowered constantly, he grinned and groaned, and his tail wouldn't stop swinging about in time with his excitement. Fortunately, the idiots he was playing with were plastered out of their minds.

The fluffy little man had spent a great deal of time in his bar getting his poker opponents drunk. It made them so much easier to manipulate, and none of them could hide their tells. It was pretty much the only way Daxter could find to beat people at poker. It turned out being an excitable ottsel with no control over one's emotional responses tended to make one very bad at poker. 

The only downside was that occasionally one of them realized what had happened, and came into bust up the bar. It was usually resolved quickly, though, and Daxter thought it more than worth the risk. Taking these suckers for everything they had was easily worth a broken table and some smashed glass every now and then. 

"Gentlemen, I'm all in," he said, pushing his pile of chips to the center of the table. None of them had anything. "I know what you're thinking. I must have the most amazing hand in history, so how could any of you possibly beat the greatest poker master in history, Daxter?!" Daxter shot to his feet, pointing to his chest. 

"Short answer: you can't. You might as well fold." Daxter sat back down, grinning at his opponents. Two of them slapped down their cards and stumbled away. The third, a big, grumpy looking human, remained at the table. He looked like a scavenger of some sort, his body covered in pouches and gear. Though he was so drunk he could barely sit up straight, he persevered, pushing his small pile of chips forward.

"That's all you got?" Daxter shook his head. "Come on, pal. You can't take my pile with that.. I bet you've got something else you're willing to part with. Something nice and shiny in all those pouches." The man swayed, staring at the ottsel for a moment before he reached into a bag on his hip, producing a strange bracelet. A circular stone sat in the center, bright green, nearly glowing. The man placed it onto his chips. 

"Thar," the man slurred. "That... that... that shou be even." Daxter's brow furrowed as he stared at the bracelet. He could swear he'd seen a stone that color before... and that had the same strange symbol on it. Was... was that a small version of the precursor stone?

"Wahl?" the man asked. "I call. Les see whu yu got, weasel-man-thing." Daxter looked back at the man, and gave a sly grin. 

"Your funeral bud." Daxter placed his cards on the table, jumping onto the table as he did. "BOOYAH! Full house, baby! Aces over fours! Woo! Beat that!" 

The man just stared at Daxter for several seconds before slamming his cards onto the table and stumbling away, out of the building. Daxter began to cheer, shoving his hands in the air!

"Yeah, baby! Daxter wins again! House takes all, baby! WOO!" Daxter began thrusting his hips forward, then began dancing around on the table. 

"Oh, Daxie!" came a sweet voice from nearby. "Did you take those guys for all they were worth?" A blonde woman swooped down and gathered Daxter up in her arms, kissing him and hugging him close.

"You know it, Tess. They should know better than to bet against the D-man." She began to rapidly plant kisses on his face. 

"Oh, my hero! Taking care of the bills for us. I love you, baby." 

"I love you too, sweetcakes. Hey, what's say you get all these winnings cleaned up, and I'll, uh, hehe...," He crawled onto her shoulder, and whispered into her ear. Tess immediately stiffened and smiled.

"Oh, Daxie, you're so naughty." Daxter chuckled, and quickly descended Tess' back, diving into her jean-shorts. It was a tight fit, but Daxter was fairly limber and could manage to fit into lots of tight spaces, including any of Tess'. By the time he was inside, his erection had come out. His red cock was immense in proportion to his body, easily able to satisfy a human woman. Maneuvering his hips into the right position, he thrust inside Tess' folds, already moist and soaking her panties. 

Tess gasped as Daxter entered her, the woman still walking around the bar with her boyfriend in her shorts, fucking her as she walked. She did her best to present a calm demeanor, walking among the patrons as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It took all her will to hold back. Tess was an excitable woman when she wasn't having sex with her boyfriend, never mind how excitable she'd be with the sheer erotic bliss of having sex with her boyfriend in public. So trying to be calm was a herculean task, one she knew she couldn't keep up for long. 

After gathering the winnings from the table onto a try, Tess quickly made her way towards the backroom door. 

"Keira," she called out to the woman running the bar, "I'm gonna go in the back for a bit. Let me know if you need any help." She didn't even wait for a response before she opened the back door, closing it behind her quickly. She immediately set down the tray and collapsed onto her back on the floor.

"Oh Daxie!" she cried out. "That feels amazing!" Daxter's top half popped out of her shorts, resting on her stomach.

"Yeah, you like that baby?" His hips continued to move in her shorts, rapidly pumping his cock into her. 

"Oh, Daxie! Daxie! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me harder!" Daxter obliged, pumping his hips with greater strength, his brow furrowing in concentration. The two lay on the floor, Daxter sliding rapidly into Tess for another minute, Tess' moans filling the room. Daxter began to squeal, the fur on his face soaking with sweat as his orgasm began. He felt his semen pumping inside Tess, her own orgasmic juices splattering against him, soaking his abdomen. 

Once their climaxes ended, Daxter climbed up to Tess' face, the two kissing, moaning in bliss. The door behind them opened up a moment later, Keira leaning inside.

"Hey, if you two are done fucking, I could use some help in here."

Daxter chuckled, planting a kiss on Tess' breasts before hopping off. She stood, straightening up, patting Daxter on the head before head back out, Daxter giving her a slap on the ass as she passed by.

* * *

The next day, Daxter sat in Tess' office, counting their take from the previous day. 

"Who knew selling alcohol to idiots and then taking all their money in poker would be so profitable?" he said out loud. "Well, I guess I did, hence why I started doing it." He laughed, enjoying the feel of the money as it passed through his hand. 

The computer in front of him was constantly cycling through different objects, searching for a match for the bracelet he'd received the previous night. Ashelin's people had put the database together, and he was hoping it would be something rare, something unique, something powerful, something... very, very valuable. 

The computer eventually began to beep, displaying the bracelet.

"Huh, I'll be damned," Daxter said. "Let's see what we got. Come on, baby. Daddy wants to buy a new sex-swing." 

Data began to scroll down the screen as the object rotated. The voice of Ashelin suddenly came through the speaker.

"Ah, Ashelin," he said, "my busty, red-headed beauty. I've missed you and your sweet voice. And your midriff. And your perfect ass. And your amazing tits."

"This bracelet was designed using a piece of the precursor stone itself," she said. "We call it the 'Impellment Band'. This device, when placed around someone's wrist or ankle will override their brain, implanting whatever suggestions the user wishes to in the victim's mind. This device is extraordinarily dangerous, and should be turned over to the proper authorities ASAP. A significant reward will be given for its procurement." 

Daxter had ceased listening as the warning was given. Instead, he just stared at the bracelet in his hands, his mouth open in shock. 

"This... is a mind control bracelet? I have a mind control bracelet!?" His look of shock swiftly became a mischievous smile, the possibilities of what he could do with the artifact rolling through his brain. 

"Ooooh, baby. I hit the jackpot last night. Who to try it out on? Who do I want doing my bidding, and servicing my every whim?" 

"I repeat, this device must be turned over to the proper authorities," repeated the voice of Ashelin from the computer, and Daxter's grin got even wider.

"Oh, Ashelin, my sweet beauty. Soon, you shall be mine. Ah-hahaha! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA... ahem. I can't do a villainous laugh." 

* * *

There she was. Ashelin stood at the Wasteland Oasis, tapping her foot, waiting for Jak to show up. Of course, he wouldn't. Daxter's desperate plea for her help had been quite false. Jak wasn't in trouble, and wasn't currently in the Wasteland. Daxter was, though, instead watching Ashelin from a nearby tree. He sighed, taking in her gorgeous body, his binoculars allowing him to look right down her cleavage. Cleavage that, with a little luck, he'd soon be shoving himself down in both the literal and metaphorical sense. 

"Time to get it on, sweetcakes," he said, climbing down the tree. "I asked for your digits years ago, and you blew me off. But I knew you were just playing tough to get, and it's time for Daxter to finally get his due." 

Daxter calmly strolled over to where Ashelin stood tapping her foot. 

"Hey, Ashey, baby!" Daxter called out. "Miss me? Ah, no need to answer. Of course you did. How could anyone not miss this three feet of solidified handsome?" He put his hand vertically to the side of his mouth. "And I'm not talking about how tall I am." 

"Daxter?" Ashelin said in surprise. Her voice was just as sweet and lyrical as Daxter remembered. "Where's Jak? Who's holding him prisoner?" Daxter waved dismissively as he approached her.

"That? Oh, it's been sorted. I rescued him. You should have seen me. I was amazing." Ashelin crossed her arms, an eyebrow raising quizzically. 

"You? You freed Jak?" Daxter put on his best egotistical grin and threw his arms to the side.

"What can I say? No one expects the ottsel. Wanna know how I did it?" He was right next to her now, his hands behind his back, holding the bracelet open, ready to slap it on. Ashelin nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yeah. I definitely want to hear this malarkey." 

He chuckled.

"Hold out your hand, and I'll show you." 

Ashelin turned a side eye at him, but did as he asked. He took her hand in his, and with his other hand, slapped the bracelet closed around her wrist.

"Gotcha!" he yelled. "Honestly, I thought that would be harder." The green gem on the bracelet began to glow. 

"What in blazes is...?" Ashelin's eyes went wide as she recognized the device. "The Impellment Band! No! Get it off. Daxter, get this off!" She struggled to remove it from her wrist.

"Why?" he said. "You like having it on." Ashelin's struggles immediately ceased.

"Huh, you're right. Don't know why I was so panicked there." Daxter freaked out, jumping up and down as his hands grabbed his ears.

"It worked! I can't believe it! It actually works." He calmed down, and pointed at Ashelin's chest. "That top is too warm and you want to take it off." 

"Funny you mention that. I was just thinking the same thing." She reached behind, unsnapping her top, which fell away, her enormous breasts swinging free. Daxter's jaw hit the ground. They were gorgeous, even prettier than Tess'. Perfect orbs, huge in size, with large, dark red areolas and thick nipples. Daxter began to laugh like an idiot, unable to believe how lucky he was. Ashelin noticed his gaze, and covered her nipples up. 

"Dax, stop it! Stop staring." Dax shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze.

"But you want me to see them." Her arm immediately dropped, revealing his luscious tits once more.

"You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Geez. They're nice, aren't they?" Ashelin smiled as she thrust her chest forward, proudly displaying her amazing bust. 

"Amazing," Dax said, drooling. He popped straight up, and walked over to her. "So amazing in fact, that you can't help but want to share them with me, and let me fondle and lick them." 

"Of course," she said. "When you have tits as nice as mine, you have to share them with your friends." 

Daxter swiftly climbed up her body, positioning himself over her shoulder, hanging down onto the sweet melons. His tongue trailed downward, sliding over the right one as he descended. His paws grasped the breasts, huge, squishy orbs that his tiny hands easily sunk into. His mouth went to her nipple, sucking as his nails dug into the pliable flesh. Ashelin moaned as his mouth clamped down.

"Oh, Dax. That feels nice." 

"Oh yeah, baby? You like that?" He nibbled on the breast, his teeth gently biting down, eliciting a longer, louder moan. 

"Oh, yeah, that feel sooo good." 

"Well, since I'm making you feel good, why don't you make me feel good?" Daxter repositioned his feet on either side of her face while he hanged lower, presenting his already long and erect cock to her and licking her breast at the same time. She gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at Daxter's member, an expression of lust on her face. 

"Daxter, you're huge. I didn't think someone as small as you could have a cock this big." 

"And it's all for you, baby," he said, rubbing his erect dick against her incredibly soft lips, her lipstick rubbing off on the shaft. "Come on. You want it, you know." 

"I do want it. I so want it." Ashelin's mouth opened and Daxter slipped his cock in her mouth, her sweet lips quickly closing around it. Daxter groaned in pleasure, savoring the feel of her mouth and throat as he began to thrust inside. His mouth went back to work on her breasts, sucking, licking and nibbling on the bosoms he'd dreamt about for so long. He loved Tess (and would probably get his new sweetheart together with her soon), but he'd wanted to fuck Ashelin for so long. There was no way he could possibly resist. 

"Ah, Ashelin," he said, "from the first time I met you I wanted to fuck that mouth of yours. You're so damn hot. A woman like you deserved a nice cock like mine down her throat, don't you agree?" Ashelin said nothing, merely moaning in response. Her hands had come up to grip Daxter's back, helping him thrust faster into her mouth. 

Daxter picked up speed, his hips moving rapidly. He'd been thinking about Ashelin all day, stroking himself but holding back, waiting for his chance to make her his slut. Now he had her, and he couldn't hold back any longer. 

"Ah, here it comes, baby. Daxter's cum, all for you." He bit down hard into her breast as he began to cum, breaking the skin. Ashelin cried out, but never stopped moaning, her lips remained locked around Daxter's cock as his semen emptied into her belly. He continued to groan as his orgasm went on, his cock pulsing again and again, filling Ashelin with his seed. 

Once he'd finished, he pulled himself out slowly, his cock dragging down her jaw as he repositioned. He placed his feet on her belly, his hands holding onto her heavenly chest as he smiled up at her. Her hands cradled him, practically burying his face in her cleavage. 

"Well, sweetcakes? What do you think? Wish you'd given me your digits when we first met?" Ashelin's breath came quickly as Daxter's tongue licked at the soft mammaries. She smiled down at him, her hands gently stroking his fur.

"Dax, I'm sorry I ever dismissed you. That was a lot fun." She licked her lips and giggled. "You wanna do some more?" Her fingers began to scratch behind his ears, the ottsel's tongue rolling from his mouth to dangle down, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

"Oh, Ash. Yes, yes, let's do some more." 

"Come on," she said, walking the two of them over to her cruiser. She placed herself in the driver's seat, Dax still remaining between her breasts. The pair rocketed in the sky, the vehicle headed back to Haven City. Daxter continued to massage her luscious bosoms as they rode, Ashelin moaning softly, praising him and telling him to keep going. 

"Baby, you have no idea how hard I found it to look you in the eyes whenever we met," said Daxter. "I mean, look at these babies!" Ashelin giggled, and stroked his fur.

"Come on, Dax. I'm more than just a great set of tits, amazing through they are." 

"I know it, baby. In fact, I bet you have an amazing pussy too. And you've wanted me to eat it out since we met, haven't you?" 

"I have, Dax. I have." Ashelin began to twist in her seat. "Dax, get down there and give me head, please! God, I need that tongue, baby. I bet it feels amazing!" Daxter grinned at her, sighing. He was giddy, almost to the point of tears. He'd wanted Ashelin for so long, and had dreamed about her saying such things. Now he had her, and he'd do whatever she told him to do, since he would naturally have told her that's what she wanted.

"Anything for you, baby," he said. He turned around on Ashelin, poking his head into her shorts, his tail continuing to gently massage her breasts. His fur immediately became wet as he moved her panties away with his ears, Ashelin's juices soaking into him. The woman was already incredibly moist. His eyes swiftly found her folds, puffy, pink and dripping. His eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open. 

"I've dreamt about this day for years," he said to himself. He dove into Ashelin's temple, his snout pushing just inside her lips while his tongue began to slide against the slippery flesh. He devoured her sweet juices, sucking them in and swallowing in one swift motion. His tongue never ceased its movement, rapidly licking between her clit and vulva in one swift motion.

"Gods, Dax!" Ashelin cried out. "That feels incredible." Ashelin then let out a small giggle. "Heehee. Your fur tickles, Dax." 

Dax kept it up, licking and licking, his paws moving inside her shorts. His left hand began to stroke her clitoris while his right went further in, inserting into her anus.

"Oh, gods!" she shouted, bucking her hips, the car swerving in the air. Dax squealed, suddenly realizing that he could very well get himself killed if he caused Ashelin to veer into the ground.

"Uh, should I stop, baby? Maybe wait until we land?" 

"No, no!" she cried out. "I've got it. Keep going!" Dax gave a nervous laugh, but did as he was told, his tongue and hands continuing their job. Ashelin began to yell, loudly, her voice being only slightly drowned out by the air whistling through the air cruiser's cab. The volume became louder and louder, until she was full blown screaming at the top of her lungs. Dax was surprised. He hadn't expected Ashelin to be a screamer.

The whole situation was so incredibly hot. Daxter and Tess got into plenty of sexy situations, but most of them were a little more vanilla. He'd never eaten her out while they rod a sky car. It was so intense, so arousing. His cock had grown rigid once more, and he rubbed it vigorously against Ashelin's stomach as he continued to go down on her. 

"Oh, Daxter! I'm gonna cum! Keep licking, I'm gonna cum! AAGH!" The woman's juices began to flow, squirting directly into the ottsel's mouth. He lapped them up as they came, his hands and tongue continuing to work all the while. She tasted sweet, not as sweet as Tess, but still delectable. His body was being jolted up and down as Ashelin bucked her hips and the cruiser swerved about, the ottsel struggling to keep his mouth in place. 

"Oh my god, Dax," Ashelin said as she let out a long breath. "Oh my god. That was incredible. No one's ever tongued me that well before." Daxter reversed position, pulling his lower half into her pants while his upper half emerged. Daxter grinned up at Ashelin, her face hidden somewhat by her immense tits. He licked his lips, tasting the sweet juices now soaked into his fur. 

"Glad you enjoyed it, baby. No one makes a woman feel as good as the D-man!" 

She smiled, reaching down to grasp his midsection. She pulled him up, placing his mouth against hers, the two closing their eyes in a deep kiss. Her own tongue went to work, sloppily licking around his mouth, lapping up her own juices. 

"Mmm, I taste pretty good," she said. "Don't I, baby?" 

Daxter moaned, his foot rapidly slapping against her belly, his mind being driven wild by Ashelin. 

"Sweetheart, you taste sublime." 

She just smiled and planted one last kiss on his nose before looking over the door at the lights of Haven City below, turning the car downwards.

"There's my apartment. You and I can spend the night getting to know one another, and you can taste me all you want, my beautiful little ottsel." 

Daxter sighed, content. He'd hoped that things would go this well, but really hadn't expected so much. Conning those drunk idiots at poker may have been the best decision he'd ever made. 

Suddenly, Ashelin's eyes lit up, her gaze turning downwards momentarily. She shrieked, grasping the wheel and pulling up hard. The cruiser went into a vertical climb, rocketing skywards. Daxter felt himself being pushed into Ashelin's breasts, his face buried in the warm flesh. 

A moment later, Ashelin leveled out their car and came to a stop, the cruiser hovering in place. 

"Uh, Ash, baby," Daxter said, "what the hell was that?" 

"Umm. Dax, I just remembered... I left my top at the Oasis." Dax stared at the bosoms an inch in front of his face. She had indeed left her shirt lying in the sand back in the Wasteland. He'd been so excited by being able to suck her tits that he'd forgotten that it might raise a few eyebrows if they arrived back in the city with the bare bosoms hanging out. While Daxter would love to show off his newest conquest, the fact that he mind-controlled her might just get him into a slight bit of trouble. He neither wanted to land in jail, or have Tess leave him for fucking another woman. 

"Yeeeah. That's a bit of a problem," he said. "So... what do we do, then?" Ashelin just smiled at him, reaching down and pulling her pants off, tossing them and her soaked panties onto the passenger seat. 

"Well, Dax, I don't know about you, but I think the city looks so romantic from up here, especially at night." She pulled him close to her, kissing him once again. "And I've I think I'd like to make love while looking down on it. Wouldn't you?" Daxter practically melted in her hands, his eyes half closed as he smiled and nodded. 

The two began to kiss again, Daxter's paws gently scratching at Ashelin's tits. He could feel his erection growing, the slick, red penis pushing itself into her belly as it emerged from his fur. Ashelin giggled into his mouth. 

"You like that, sweetcheeks?" Daxter said, rubbing himself up and down her skin. "That feel good?" 

"It'll feel better when it's in my pussy," she responded. "Come on, Dax. Make love to me." 

"Will do, Ashey." Daxter slid down her body, his crotch positioning next to hers. The tip of his penis found her folds, and he slid easily inside her drenched womanhood. Her head immediately fell back against the headrest, her mouth falling open.

"Yes, Daxie, baby. That feels amazing!" Daxter chuckled. 

"And all I've done is stick it in. How's it feel now!" Daxter shoved forward as he finished speaking, his cock sliding deep within Ashelin, rubbing along the walls of her tight vagina.

"Gods, Daxter! Keep going! Don't stop!" 

Daxter began to rapidly pump his hips, pushing into Ashelin's depths. His own eyes closed and he began to moan as he fucked her. Pleasure unlike anything he'd felt in some time flowed through his cock. He loved Tess, and having sex with her was great, but he'd lusted after Ashelin for so long. Feeling his cock sliding inside of her, his cock that was above average even for a human rubbing every inch of her pussy. Her tightness surprised him. He'd figured someone like Ashelin would have plenty of sex, and be at least somewhat stretched by her partners. Instead, she was tighter than he'd ever felt with Tess.

"You feel amazing, Ashie!" said Daxter. "I've never felt a woman as tight as you." 

"You feel amazing, too, Dax! Harder! Harder!" 

Daxter needed no more prodding, and began to thrust himself into her as hard as he could, ramming his hips into her thighs, soaked fur slapping against bare flesh. He could feel himself hitting her cervix deep, pushing it inward. Ashelin's vaginal muscles tightened around him, grasping onto his cock. The sensations were incredible, and Daxter felt his orgasm coming quickly. 

"I'm gonna cum, Ashie, baby! I'm gonna cum!" 

"Cum in me, Dax! Fill me up, you beautiful beast! Please!" Ashelin's begging was all he needed, and he felt his cock jumping inside her, pulsing as he shot off into her. His paws grasped her rib cage tightly, claws digging into her flesh. He groaned through clenched teeth, the pleasure of the moment emptying his mind. No thoughts entered his head save for the incredible ecstasy of his cock pumping again and again. 

Ashelin's hands closed around Daxter, pulling him in close. She was likewise cumming, her entire body tensing as her juices flowed once again, splattering against Daxter. Her legs curled around his hips, her calves push against his backside, keeping him pressed into her. Her back arched, her immense breasts thrusting upward as she opened her mouth to scream, her cries of bliss filling the cab. Anyone passing by in an air car would have no doubt heard the sounds of orgasmic bliss issuing from the cruiser. 

The music of sexual coupling continued for several seconds, cries and groans mixing with the slapping of wet flesh against soaked fur. Then, abruptly, it ended. Both finished their orgasms, and ceased their gyration. Asheline lay in her seat, head back, eyes closed. Daxter lay on her belly, arms spread to her sides, his dick still inside her as his cum slowly leaked out, dripping to the floor. His breath blew lightly over her skin. 

"Well, Ashie?" he asked. "Wasn't that just the best you've ever had." Ashelin looked down at him, her hand moving his head, scratching his ears. He smiled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

"It was, baby. You're just incredible." The two shared as kiss, and then curled up together, Daxter's head laying on her shoulder, his body stuck between her breasts.

After a few minutes, Ashelin spoke up.

"Well, we should probably get moving. I have to get a top before we can go anywhere, though." 

"I know where we can go that won't have anybody at this hour." She asked Daxter where it was, and he just grinned.

* * *

Daxter closed the garage door, peeking outside beforehand to check if anyone had seen Asheline land the cruiser. He turned back around as Ashelin climbed out, still completely nude from head to toe.

"There," he said, spreading his hands to the side. "No one saw us come in, and I can get you a shirt before you go anywhere else."

"Thanks, Daxter," she said. "I haven't been here in a while. How are Tess and Keira?" Daxter's face turned sour.

"Good, good, but I don't want to talk about them right now."

"I think we should, Dax. I mean, how is Tess going to take the news about us?" Daxter's ears flattened on his head, and he groaned. That was exactly what he didn't want to discuss. He looked at Ashelin crossing her arms just under breasts, and spotted the solution.

"Oh, of course. The Band. I just need to get that on her next time I see her." Ashelin lifted the band to look at it, furrowing her brow.

"Daxter, I don't think you should." She said.

"Why not? It's great!" 

"Daxter, this makes people do things against their will. We shouldn't be using it."

"But you liked it when I used it on you." 

"Well, yeah, but...,"

"Come on." Daxter smiled, crawling onto Ashelin's shoulder. "Admit it. You think it's a good idea." Ashline shrugged.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. It would make things a lot simpler." Daxter pecked Asheline on the cheek.

"Definitely, baby! That way, it won't be a problem when I tell her you're both my women now. Plus, I've always wanted to get Tess into a threesome. Just imagine it, sweetcakes. You know you've always wanted to feel Tess' tongue in your pussy." Asheline blushed and looked down.

"Yeah. She is really pretty, and I bet she gives good head."

"I can attest to her being really good at that." 

"So, Dax? You gonna go get me that shirt, or what?" Daxter hopped off her shoulder, and looked Ashelin up and down. He tapped his foot as he admired her perfect form, her slim body and immense breasts, her toned legs and bare pussy lips. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he'd waited so long to see her in such a state. He honestly didn't want her getting dressed any time soon. 

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna let you walk around naked from now on." Asheline laughed.

"Come on, Dax, be serious. Look, you want me to walk around naked when we're alone, I'll gladly strut my stuff for you. I mean, look at these tits, baby." She leaned over and began to shimmy her shoulders back and forth, her breasts jiggling from side to side as a result. Dax just stared, drooling as he watched her amazing mammaries bouncing just for him. After a few second, though, he shook his head clear.

"Rrr, I can't take it anymore. Get against the cruiser." Ashelin smiled and placed her hands on the car, sticking her ass out and wiggling it back and forth. Daxter walked up behind her and smacked each cheek, making her squeal in pleasure. 

"Get down onto your knees, baby," he said. Ashelin did as instructed, lowering her pussy almost to the floor. Daxter stepped up behind her, rubbing his swiftly growing erection. He placed it against her lips, and began to rub back and forth.

"Daxter!" Ashelin protested. "Stop teasing me! Please! Put it in!" Daxter chuckled, then grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside. 

Both moaned, Daxter beginning his rhythm, his cock easily sliding back and forth within Ashelin's still slick pussy. Daxter laughed to himself, staring up at his garage. The entire situation was ludicrous. He was standing in his own garage, Tess sleeping just a floor up and a few rooms down. His cock was buried inside a woman who would have killed him for what he'd done to her, if Daxter didn't have control of her mind. 

And she was begging for him to fuck her. It was a dream come true. Her tight cunt, wrapped around his dick, and she wanted it. Oh, how she wanted it. And she'd want whatever else he told her she wanted. She was his to do with as he pleased, and he intended to fuck the ever loving hell out of every one of her holes. He'd cum in her mouth, her pussy, her ass. Hell, he even wanted to rub himself off on her ears, squirt off into her gorgeous red hair. 

He'd cover the rest of her too. If things went well, the next morning he intended to have her slathered in his cum, from head to toe. Her face, her tits, her stomach, her legs. Everything would be white, the woman positively glued to the bed. And hopefully, Tess would be there to suck it all off her. 

Another joy Daxter was looking forward to. He couldn't wait for Tess and Ashelin to have a threesome. He'd been trying to convince Tess to get it on with Keira for some time, but Ashelin was the woman Daxter had truly wanted to see her fuck. Now, finally, he had the power to make it happen. He could do it. His girlfriend would fuck his other girlfriend, and he'd cover them both his stick semen. It would be glorious.

As he continued to pound away at Ashelin, Daxter's mind turned to the sick things he would do to her and Tess, he quickly worked to orgasm. He dug his nails into her hips, burying his cock as deep in her as he could manage as it twitched and pulsed, sending his seed into her once more. 

"That was great, baby," Ashelin said. 

WOOSH. Ashelin's eyes opened to see Tess enter the garage, a door sliding open to reveal the blonde woman wearing only a nightie. 

"Ashelin, what...," Tess' eyes went wide when she realized that the woman was naked. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ashelin's arm came up to cover her breasts while her other hand went down to her crotch.

"Uh..., Tess. Hey. Um, this isn't what it looks like." 

"Well, Ashelin, you better tell me what it is in a hurry, because it looks like you're having sex with someone in my garage." 

"Sex? No, no. Look, I uh.... I lost my top out in the Wasteland. I couldn't go anywhere without someone seeing me, and well, I didn't want someone seeing my tits. So, I came here, hoping I could sneak in and get a shirt before anyone noticed. Maybe one of yours, or Keira's."

Tess crossed her arms and gave Ashelin a look of disbelief. 

"Alright. That explains why you're here. So, if you lost your top, why are you also missing your pants, and your boots, and why are you all sweaty, and why is your cunt dripping all over my garage floor?" 

Ashelin laughed nervously, her hand going back into her hair. 

"Well, I uh. Okay, look. The night air, the voyeur thing. I just got a little horny, is all. So, I decided to masturbate." She bit her lip, giving Tess a look of embarrassment.

"Then who the hell were you talking to?" Ashelin shrugged.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. I was imagining someone giving it to me... ahem." She coughed. "I was imagining someone else. I do that sometimes. I talk to who I'm thinking about." 

As the exchange went on, Daxter lay under the cruiser, his belly pressed flat against the cold cement. His stick rigid cock was pressed down as well, the cold sending a rather uncomfortable and unwelcome sensation through the organ. Eventually, he managed to calm down, his erection receding, and he slipped out from under the vehicle as Tess questioned Ashelin. He positioned himself near the door, and started walking in.

"Hey, baby," he said, waving to Tess. "What's going on in here? What the...? Tess, why is Ashelin here... and why is she naked?" 

Tess just turned a quizzical eye towards her boyfriend.

"Daxie?" she said. "Where have you been? Why is your fur such a mess? And how did you get in here?" 

"Uh, I came through the door, babe. Same way you did." 

"You mean the door that makes a loud noise when it opens and I clearly would have heard if it opened?" 

"Yyyyeah. That door. Well, you must have just missed it, babe." Tess began to tap her toe. 

"Bullshit. What are you trying to pull, Daxie, and... wait." Her head turned back and forth, looking from Daxter to Ashelin. "Dax, why is your fur soaked?" Her finger lifted to Ashelin.

"And why do you have claw marks on your skin, and orange fur all.... I can't believe it. Daxter! Were you fucking Ashelin?!" 

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Daxter said, a look of panic on his face. He turned to Ashelin, tapping his wrist and then motioning towards himself. 

"You did! I can't believe this! In our own home!" Asheline removed the bracelet, tossing it to Daxter. As soon as he caught it, he started moving towards Tess. 

"Babe, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, you little weasel. It is exactly what it looks like." 

"Ottsel." 

"You'll be a hairless worm by the time I'm done ripping out your fur and beating you into the dirt, you cheating little snake!" Tess whipped around, pointing her finger at Asheline. "And as for you, you little harlot...!"

She stopped short as Daxter burst forward and snapped the bracelet around Tess' ankle. 

"Wha...? What the hell is this thing?" 

"Tess, it's okay," Daxter said. "There's no problem with me having sex with Asheline." Tess' rage immediately dissipated, the woman suddenly looking as if she'd forgotten what she was talking about.

"Uh, yeah. You're right. I'm... not sure why I was so angry." 

"It's okay, Tess. You know that someone as handsome as me has to share himself with other beautiful women." Tess sighed, leaning down to pick Daxter up in her arms.

"I know, baby. I guess I was just a little jealous. It won't happen again." She smiled and kissed him, immediately recoiling.

"Wow," she said, startled. "You really smell like sex. How many times did you two fuck?" 

"A lot." "Several." Daxter and Asheline spoke in unison, all three of them chuckling after. 

"Ashelin, I assume that your top story wasn't true, then?" Tess asked.

"Actually, it was. I took it off to show my tits to Dax, but I forgot to put it back on after." Tess smiled.

"I don't blame you. It's so easy to forget things around my Daxie waxie!" She planted a kiss on Daxter's cheek and hugged him close. 

"Well, come on you two," Tess continued. "I bet you're both exhausted, and we should get to bed. Asheline, I assume you'll be sleeping with us from now on." Ashline nodded, and Tess smiled.

"Great, but uh... both of you need a shower first." 

Daxter grinned. Things had looked rocky for a moment, but he'd gotten what he wanted. His first girlfriend had already invited his second girlfriend to bed with them. A threesome wasn't far behind.

* * *

Life became rather easy for Daxter. With two women at his beck and call, the ottsel never found himself wanting for company. That first night, he'd emerged from the shower to find the two women naked and kissing, their hands exploring one another on the bed. They'd smiled at him, beckoning him closer. He eagerly jumped onto the bed, leaning back as his girlfriends' hands roamed over his lithe form, running through his fur, scratching at his skin. 

Their hands soon moved to his nethers, massaging his penis as it became erect. Once he was fully rigid, he received his first double blowjob, the first of many. He'd fallen asleep between his two loves, both of them cooing softly next to him.

It had gone like that for the next several weeks. Keira thought it a more than a little strange that Ashelin was now living with them, and that it seemed she was in love with Daxter. That didn't stop the group from enjoying their time together, however. They spent every night frolicking, making love in he bedroom. Daxter had become quite fond of having sex with both women out in the bar, hiding their fucking plain sight. It was one hell of a thrill. 

Daxter, though, wasn't satisfied, and decided he wanted, for the time being anyway, one last member to join their crew. He considered Keira, but recalling a device he'd come into possession of recently, he had a better idea. 

The three of them gathered in Tess' workshop, all three naked. The blonde woman knelt by a chair, readying the equipment while Daxter sat in Ashelin's lap. 

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" Ashelin asked. Tess shook her head. 

"Nah. I don't think so. Maybe.... I hope not." Ashelin's face went white.

"Oh, that makes me feel better," she said with a whine.

"Don't sweat it, toots," Daxter said, hopping off Ashline and smacking her on her ass, causing the woman to blush. "Tess here is a tech genius. This'll work, and I'm sure it'll all go off without a hitch."

"Anything for you, baby." Asheline leaned down, placing a kiss on Daxter's cheek. 

"Okay, I think we're ready!" Tess said excitedly. "Go ahead and sit down, Ash." 

Asheline did as instructed, taking her seat in the steel chair in front of her. Wires and lights wove about it, giving it the disturbing impression of being an electric chair. Asheline settled in, looking nervously back and forth as Tess connected diodes all over her nude body, including two directly onto her nipples. Once finished, Tess leaned in to plant a kiss on Ashelin's lips.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered. "Everything'll be alright." 

Ashline smiled while Tess walked over to her computer, powering up the nearby pod connected to the chair.

"You ready, Ashelin?"

"No, but... go ahead." 

Tess hit several keys, power building up as the chamber came to life, electric arcs shooting back and forth inside. Asheline closed her eyes as sweat beaded on her forehead. A whirring began to build, getting louder and faster, until a blinding flash of light erupted from the pod. Everyone shielded their eyes, closing them tight.

As their sight cleared, the three stared at the pod as it opened. Smoke billowed out, and from within stepped a perfect clone of Asheline.

"I can't believe it. It worked!" exclaimed Daxter. "Who knew playing poker would turn out so profitable." 

The clone woman stumbled forward, the original Asheline rising to catch her. 

"Wha... where... who are you?" the clone stammered, looking at Asheline.

"I'm you," Ashelin said, smiling at her clone, running her hands through the woman's warm hair.

"But... I'm Ashelin."

"You both are!" Daxter said as he walked over, bracelet in hand. 

"Dax?" the clone asked. "What's going on?"

"Let me see your hand, sugar-tits," he said, holding out his paw. The clone lowered her hand, Daxter quickly snapping the bracelet around her wrist.

"We cloned you. So now there's two of you, and you think that's perfectly fine." The clone nodded, seeming to brighten up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I get it now. I'm starting to remember."

"You have my memories?" the original asked. The clone nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, it didn't hurt after all." Both Ashelin's had a laugh, hugging each other. The original Asheline placed a kiss on her clone's cheek. The clone returned the kiss, this time on the lips. Their gazes locked, green eyes staring into themselves. A moment later, their lips met again. The two began to kiss passionately, their hands grasping on another, pulling their naked bodies together. Their lips smacked against one another, moans of ecstasy echoing through the garage. 

"Oh my god," Daxter said, his eyes wide, his hand rubbing his swiftly growing erection. "This is so hot."

"Right?" said Tess, having spread her legs on her chair, one hand rubbing her pussy while she watched the twins making out. Her other hand moved around her lifted leg, her forefinger pushing inside her anus. 

The twins fell to the floor, both letting out a squeak as they fell, then a laugh before they resumed their sloppy kissing. They rolled around the floor several times, Daxter losing track of which was the original. Soon, they settled down, one Ashelin grasping the other's thighs and pushing them up. She quickly began to trib the woman beneath her, rubbing her red and puffy clit against her twin's. The Ashelin below turned her head to the side, moaning in pleasure as she bit her hand. 

"Gods, I feel amazing," the top Ashelin said. The lower woman just mewled in pleasure, saying nothing. Daxter strolled up behind the ladies, his hands grasping the top Ashelin's butt, squeezing her ass as he rubbed his cock between the cheeks. 

"You two girls are so incredibly hot!" he yelled. "So, which of you wants Daxie's dick?" Both women immediately asked for it, begging to be the one he fucked. 

"Well," he said, "I can't fuck you both at once, but I can do this." He thrust inside the top Ashelin first, the woman immediately crying out in joyful bliss. He pumped himself inside her a half dozen times, then pulled out and shoved himself inside the lower Ashelin. She likewise cried out in pleasure as Daxter pumped himself inside several times, before pulling out and pushing back into the top Ashelin.

He kept it up for a minute or two. Thrusting into one girl only to pull out and give it to the second.

"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "Daxter's got the skills for two women at once, baby!" 

"Oh, Daxter!" both women cried in unison. "I'm gonna cum!" Daxter pulled his cock out of the lower Ashelin and placed it between the women. Both began to trib against his cock, their heads flying back as they began to scream in orgasmic pleasure. Their cum splattered against Daxter's fur, soaking him with their love juices. Hearing his two twin sluts climax spiked Daxter's own arousal, and he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Oh, mama," he said. "Here I cum, babies!" The two ladies continued to rub themselves together, their soaking cunts sliding wetly against the hard dick between them. Daxter groaned as he began to fire off his load. Ropes of white soared between the ladies, smacking into their tits, their chins and landing across the lower Ashelin's face. Strand after strand struck her, covering her lips, her nose and her forehead. She continued to moan all the while, her hands spreading the thick semen across her skin.

Finally, all three had cum, Daxter sighing happily as he withdrew his cock from between the two ladies. Both Ashelin's smiled at one another, their lips coming together again to share the sticky bounty Daxter had gifted them. Their lips became stained with his cum, strings connecting their faces and snapping as they kissed. They passed the semen back and forth in their mouths, one woman swallowing some only to gather more from her lover's face to pass back. 

Daxter walked over to the ladies' heads, and placed his cock between their lips. Both closed their eyes and immediately began to kiss and suck the tender organ, running their lips along its length, moaning as they pleased their sweet ottsel. 

Watching the three interact, Tess leaned back in her chair, exhausted. She brought her hand to her mouth, covered in her own sticky leavings. She began to suck on her fingers, savoring the sweet taste of her own cum, and smiling as the watched the twins showing Daxter their love.

"Yeah," Tess said, "I'm definitely gonna make a clone of myself." 

* * *

Keira didn't really know what to make of the situation at the bar. There were two Tesses and two Ashelins, and all four of them seemed to be in love with Daxter. Her world had suddenly become very strange, but she just accepted it and kept working. 

At a nearby booth, both Ashelins sat together, smiling as they talked. Beneath the table, their fingers were intertwined. They had exchanged their trousers for knee-length skirts, and beneath the frilly fabric, Daxter fucked both women. His cock was currently inside the left Ashelin, while his tongue worked on the other twin. Both women sat as still as they could, hiding their pleasure from the bar around them. All three of them got a kick out of having sex in public, the possibility of being discovered and seen giving a euphoric rush that heightened the joy of fucking. 

Both women soon came, splattered their juices over Daxter as he himself came inside the left one. He had no idea which was the original anymore, but no one cared. Both were Ashelin, and that was all that mattered. After he'd dried himself off on one of their skirts, Daxter climbed up between them, and both women planted a kiss on his snout. They placed their arms around him and hugged him close. 

Daxter put his hands behind his back and let out a long, happy sigh. Life was good.


End file.
